


What are you guys doing?

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Vacations, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Pregnancy, Week 2, cruise vacations, eye contact prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Oliver and Felicity tried to take advantage of their time alone.





	What are you guys doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I hope you like it. I am trying to make all these prompts more family friendly.
> 
> Check out the cruise  
> https://www.carnival.com/itinerary/14-day-alaska-cruise/los-angeles/splendor/14-days/ja2?Military=N&PastGuest=N&Senior=N&evsel=j&numGuests=2&rateCode=&roomType=IS&sailDate=08252018

He can't help himself. Felicity is bending over putting clothes away in the drawers provided in their room on the cruise ship. He still finds her so beautiful and sexy. The first couple months of the pregnancy were rough on them. They were not only crazy busy with everything going on but Felicity had morning sickness every day and at any time of the day. It was rough on their sex life. Luckily at fourteen weeks, she stopped being so sick and that allowed them to take advantage of Felicity's high libido. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asks knowing full well what her husband has in mind.

Ever since she stopped being sick, Felicity can't get enough of Oliver. If he was a distraction before they got together, he was even more so with her extra hormones. Everything he did turned her on. All he had to do was make eye contact and she wanted to rip his clothes off. She turns around in his arms to face him.

“William went to the arcade a few minutes ago. I think we might have some time,” he says with his mouth trailing up the side of her neck.

“I think that can be arranged,” she shivers at the contact.

“Well, let's not wait,” Oliver replies as he looks at his beautiful wife before kissing him.

The kiss turns passionate as Oliver deepens it, his tongue moving along hers in a well rehearsed dance they've mastered over their time together. Before they can take their clothes off, they hear the door unlock and move apart.

“Hey, I found this little...what's going on?” William questions as he walks into the room and sees his parents acting strangely.

“Nothing, sweetie,” Felicity answers while glancing at her husband, her eyes promising to finish what they started later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
